Free Warriors Characters
by SnowTalon
Summary: This is just a book where I'll place any warrior cat character I made and then you're allowed to take them and use them in your stories, if you do use one of my cats please leave a review telling me and I might check out your story.(Keep in mind that you can change them how ever you like)
1. Warriors

This is just a book where I'll place any warrior cat character I made and then you're allowed to take them (Maybe change them up if you want to) and use them in your stories.If you do use one of my cats please leave a review telling me and I might check out your story.(Keep in mind that you can change them how ever you like)

Every chapter will have a theme, this chapters theme is:Genders!

 **Warriors** :( _She-Cats_ )

 **AshFeather** :Grey she-cat Tabby with Aqua (or just blue)eyes.

 **Personality** :Kind, Naive and Clumsy..

 **LeopardSpots** :Golden she-cat with black spots, paws and TailTip with green eyes

 **Personality** :Harsh but fair and a bit Judgemental.

 **MistCloud** :Dark grey She-Cat with a stumpy tail and long legs with yellow eyes.

 **Personality** :Silent and shy.

 **SquirrelStep** :Ginger She-Cat with white paws and a white tail tip with blue eyes.

 **Personality** :Loyal and a show off.

 **EagleEyes** :Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes and tall ears.

 **Personality** :Oblivious and Brave.

 **TawnySpots** :Yellow and brown she-cat with one ginger Paw and amber eyes.

 **Personality** :Alert and Clever

 **PatchTail** :Calico She-Cat with a long red bushy tail and dark blue eyes.

 **Personality** :Boastful and quick too judge.

 **Warriors** :( _Toms_ )

 **MudMask** :Dusty brown tom with a golden chest paws and a dark brown mask over his green eyes

 **Personality** :Rude and ignorant

 **EagleFlight** :Dark brown Tom with a white head front legs with dark green eyes

 **Personality** :Sly and Cruel.

 **SparrowWing** :Black Tom with a golden brown chest and tail tip with light green eyes.

 **Personality** :Kind but too nosy.

 **RobinClaw** :Black tom with a red chest brown legs with blue eyes.

 **Personality** :Doesn't care about anyone.

 **LarkFeather** :Brown tom with a white underbelly chest with Snake yellow eyes.

 **Personality** :Loud and hot-headed.

 **LittleFoot** :Grey tom with a white chest and light hazel eyes.

 **Personality** :Caring and always taking charge.

 **FlameFur** :Ginger Tom with yellow eyes.

 **Personality** :Sticker to the rules.

 **Story** ( _So_ I _don't_ _get_ _in_ _trouble_ )

LionPaw walked around the camp doing what ever he wanted to since he was the leaders only son but then TallEye walked into him which made LionPaw stop and look at the ugly tall green warrior and then he slit his throat letting his blood spill all over the grass "Why me...?" TallEye chocked out "because you're ugly and a waste of space" LionPaw roared, cats cheered for him then he saw his father, LionStar, walk over to him "Well done my amazing and handsome only son" his father purred. 3 seasons later all of SpecialClan was slaughter by StarClan and all of SpecialClan went to dark forest while TallEye went to StarClan. The End (I'm horrible at writing)


	2. Important Roles

This chapters theme is:Special Roles (Med.Cat/App, Leader and Deputy)

 **Leaders** :

 ** _JayStar_** :Blue tabby She-Cat with forest green eyes.

 _(JayFlight)_

 **Personality** :Strict but humorous and loves to joke around.

 ** _IcicleStar_** :White She-Cat with grey paws and snake yellow eyes.

 _(IcicleFang)_

 **Personality** :Protective and hard to convince to do anything

 ** _BreezeStar_** :Grey She-Cat with brown and white patches and dark blue eyes.

 _(BreezePelt)_

 **Personality** :Proud of her clan and title which can cloud her judgement.

 ** _SnowStar_** :Pure white She-Cat with icy blue eyes.

 _(SnowTalon)_

 **Personality** :Kind and caring and a bit of a fluff brain but Strict and fair if needed.

 ** _BadgerStar_** :Black Tom with a white underbelly and grey paws with amber eyes.

 _(BadgerClaw)_

 **Personality** :Cruel and loves to kill.

 ** _RatStar_** :Dark brown She-Cat with a thin tail and hazel eyes

 _(RatTooth)_

 **Personality** :Harsh and loves to punish cats for no reason at all.

 ** _PaleStar_** :Pale cream Tom with a long and golden eyes.

 _(PaleTail)_

 **Personality** :Naive and Clumsy but tries his best.

 ** _GingerStar_** :Ginger tabby Tom with a white underbelly and chest with brown eyes.

 _(GingerFoot)_

 **Personality** :Brave but reckless which can cause unnecessary battles.

 **Deputys** :

 ** _LightingTooth_** :Pale yellow tom with dark yellow spots along his flank and hazel eyes

 **Personality** :Soft but secretive.

 ** _SharpJaw_** :Muscular black tom with grey paws and yellow eyes.

 **Personality** :Snappy and Grumpy

 ** _CrowSpots_** :Black Tom with white and grey spots and amber eyes.

 **Personality** :Good natured but judgemental

 ** _DoveFeather_** :Light grey She-Cat with dark grey legs, muzzel and tail with green eyes.

 **Personality** :Kind and smart but has accidentally killed a cat.(If you want)

 **Medicine Cat** :

 ** _HoneyLeaves_** :Pale golden She-Cat with dark golden swirls and forest green eyes.

 **Personality:** Nice but bossy and will yell at you if you don't corporate.

 ** _BirchTail_** :White Tom with black patches and a long tail with ivy green eyes.

 **Personality** :A pushover and stammers alot.

 ** _RedFur_** :Dark ginger Tom with a bushy squirrel tail and dark brown eyes.

 **Personality** :Proud and bossy and will not hesitate to use his title to get his way.

 ** _LongLegs_** :White She-Cat with a black underbelly with long legs and amber eyes.

 **Personality** :Snotty and high and mighty.

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice** :

 ** _PebblePaw_** :Grey tabby She-Cat with light green eyes.

 **Personality** :Shy and scared easily.

 ** _TreePaw_** :Ginger Tom with dark brown legs and bright golden eyes

 **Personality** :Forgetful and a fluff brain.

 ** _HawkPaw_** :Brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and chest and dark amber eyes.

 **Personality** :Kind and caring but hates being a medicine Cat.

 ** _LeafPaw_** :Pale brown She-Cat with a black chest and dark grey paws with blue eyes.

 **Personality** :Mean and Snotty

 **Story**

(Can't get into trouble)

When LionPaw became a warrior he was named LionAwesomeness and he toke on 4 mates all at the same time while 3 of them were sisters the 4th was their mother, with his 4 mates who were also the most desirable She-Cats in the clan he had 6 sons and 3 daughters which all died in the giant StarClan slaughter fun time but StarClan felt sorry for them so they let them into StarClan And now TallEye is their foster father for eternity.The End (I still suck at writing)


	3. Young

This chapters theme is:Queens and Kits

 **Queens** :

 ** _RedHeart_** :Ginger She-Cat with white paws and tail with dark blue eyes.

 **Personality** :Kind and Sweet.

 ** _EagleClaw_** :Dark brown She-Cat with Pale brown paws, ears, tail and underbelly with golden eyes.

 **Personality** :Over Protective and quick to attack.

 ** _MistWater_** :Russian blue She-Cat with ivy green eyes.

 **Personality** :Rude and Snotty

 ** _HollyBerry_** :Black She-Cat with dark blue eyes.

 **Personality** :Proud and blind to her kits flaws.

 **Kits :**

 **ShadowKit** :Black Tom with dark grey paws and dark amber eyes.

 **Personality** :Energetic and Excited.

 **BlackKit** :Pitch black Tom with dark blue eyes.

 **Personality** :Bossy and loves to get in trouble.

 **MistKit** :Grey Tom with light misty amber eyes.(Blind)

 **Personality** :Depressed and Blind.

 **DoveKit** :White Tom with big yellow eyes.

 **Personality** :Arrogant and Loves to feel superior.

 **WolfKit:** Grey Tom with a white belly and chest with a dark grey stripe down his back and dark grey paws with hazel eyes.

 **Personality** :Lonely and a push over.

 ** _FoxKit:_** Red Tom with black paws TailTip, EarTips and a black patch of fur on his chest with dark Green eyes.

 **Personality** :Prankster and inconsiderate

 ** _RiverKit:_** Russian blue Tom with a white chest, front paws and TailTip with aqua eyes.

 **Personality** :Calm and Collected.

 ** _HollyKit:_** Black She-Kit with dark brown eyes.

 **Personality** :Shy and a scaredy mouse.

 ** _RavenKit_** Black She-Kit with a white chest and paws with light blue eyes.

 **Personality** :Brave and headstrong

 ** _AdderKit_ :**Brown She-Kit with yellow eyes.

 **Personality** :Vile and wicked

 ** _BlizzardKit:_** Grey She-Kit with white and black spots and light Green eyes.

 **Personality** :Sly and loves to fake cry for attention.

 ** _FlowerKit_** :Calico She-Kit with deep blue eyes.

 **Personality** :Nice and helpful.

 ** _Story_** :

One day this very handsome deputy was walking down the river thinking about how every She-Cat in the forest wanted to be his mate but he would always rejected them but then he saw his leader fighting 4 Rogues and he ran and ran to save his leader but he was too late the last standing rogue killed his leader but the deputy killed in next day he became leader and went to the MoonStone to get his nine loves and new name but as the ceremony was ending he was surprised to see his best friend, CloudFur, give him his ninth he became leader he ruled the Clan for many seasons untill a nasty bite from a fox took his last life, as he was dieing he called a clan meeting and he told every cats the reason why he never took on a mate, He Was Gay! every cat was shocked but then he died and when he open his eyes he saw his best friend and lover CloudFur who took him to StarClan where he still walks with his mate and adopted daughter SoftShine to this very day even though he died many seasons before BlueStar was even born but he will never be forgotten as he is known as the only leader who was ever gay,

He is StoneStar!


	4. Rogues

This Chapters Theme is:Rogues

 **Rogues** :Toms _)_

 _ **Claw**_ :Brown tabby Tom with deep blue eyes and a ripped ear.

 **Personality** :Honest and Loyal.

 _ **Tooth**_ :Brown tabby Tom with deep green eyes.

 **Personality** :Secretive and mischievous.

 _ **Coco**_ :Dark brown Tom with pale brown paws and belly with chocolate brown eyes.

 **Personality** :Friendly and Excited.

 _ **Shadow**_ :Black Tom with grey ears and snake yellow eyes.

 **Personality** :Cold and dishonest.

 _ **Toffee**_ :Cream Tom with white paws, belly and chest with light green eyes.

 **Personality** :Shy and Naive.

 _ **BlueBerry**_ :Russian blue Tom with dark blue eyes.

 **Personality** :Cruel and manipulative.

 **Rogues** : _(She-Cats)_

 _ **Honey**_ :Cream She-Cat with dark cream paws, belly and chest with dark green eyes.

 **Personality** :Sweet and overprotective.

 _ **StrawBerry**_ :Dark ginger She-Cat with a reddish belly and chest with dark amber eyes.

 **Personality** :Cold-hearted and treacherous.

 _ **Dagger**_ :Black She-Cat with a brown belly, chest, paws and ears with yellow eyes.

 **Personality** :Friendly and Caring:

 _ **Willow**_ :Calico She-Cat with a bushy tail and light green eyes with dark green specks

 **Personality** :Wise and Soft-Spoken.

 _ **Thorn**_ :Grey She-Cat with dark grey spots and a light grey belly with bright blue eyes.

 **Personality** :Manipulative and Sly.

 _ **Fang**_ :Russian blue She-Cat with dark amber eyes.

 **Personality** :Kind and clever.

 _ **StoryTime!**_ One day Thorn was walking through The TwoLegPlace looking for some Toms to manipulate, Thorn was walking Silently and delicately while showing off her stunning beauty to any Tom that passed by. Her mother ,Willow, said that she should never flaunt her beauty as it's rude but Thorn never listened as she was one of the most beautiful She-Cats in TwoLegPlace only rivaled by her mother and sister.She spotted a young and handsome tom at the end of the street, she walked up to him and started purring and dancing to impress him and charm him but he wasn't interested, "Mister can you help a young and helpless She-Cat like me out?" she purred "Listen lady I have no clue who you are and I don't care enough to stick around and talk so how about you leave me alone" he hissed and started to trot away "My name is Thorn, What's yours?" she asked, she was very interested in this strange Tom as she has never met a Tom who has turned her down "Listen Kiddo in this place it's kill or be killed and I rather not tell you my name as it could get me in trouble in the near future" he snarled, The black and grey Tom with eyes as yellow as snakes stalked away as Thorn stood there mouth gapped open from the shock of the rejection, "He will be mine, you can bet on it" she whispered coldly as soon as he was gone.


	5. Generator

(Sorry this isn't a normal chapter)

 ** _Name_ :**

 **Prefix:**

Choose a number between **1** - **30** for your prefix

 **1**.Red

 **2**.Tree

 **3**.Jay

 **4**.Leaf

 **5**.Pebble

 **6**.Eagle

 **7**.Ginger

 **8**.Robin

 **9**.Sparrow

 **10**.Ash

 **11**.Mud

 **12**.Birch

 **13**.Flame

 **14**.Snow

 **15**.Long

 **16**.Leopard

 **17**.Tawny

 **18**.Rat

 **19**.Little

 **20**.Holly

 **21**.Honey

 **22**.Wish

 **23**.Lark

 **24**.Dove

 **25**.Mist

 **26**.Breeze

 **27**.Badger

 **28**.Icicle

 **29**.Pale

 **30**.Lighting

 **Suffix:**

Choose a number between **1** - **30** for you suffix.

 **1**.Claw

 **2**.Jaw

 **3**.Water

 **4**.Scar

 **5**.Berry

 **6**.Fur

 **7**.Star

 **8**.Foot

 **9**.Leg/Legs

 **10**.Tail

 **11**.Feather

 **12**.Leaves

 **13**.Kit

 **14**.Foot

 **15**.Paw

 **16**.Pelt

 **17**.Stripe

 **18**.Fall

 **19**.Stream

 **20**.Tooth

 **21**.Mask

 **22**.Wing

 **23**.Whisker

 **24**.Splash

 **25**.Talon

 **26**.Spots

 **27**.Step

 **28**.Cloud

 **29**.Flight

 **30**.Fang

 **Gender:**

Choose a number between **1** - **10**.

 **1**.She-Cat

 **2**.Tom

 **3**.Tom

 **4**.Tom

 **5**.She-Cat

 **6**.Tom

 **7**.She-Cat

 **8**.She-Cat

 **9**.Tom

 **10**.She-Cat

 **Pelt:**

Choose a number between **1** - **30**.

 **1**.Black.

 **2**.Cream.

 **3**.White.

 **4**.Brown.

 **5**.Grey with white legs and black patches.

 **6**.Brown with a black tail.

 **7**.White with black legs and grey paws.

 **8**.Brown.

 **9**.Tortie.

 **10**.Ginger.

 **11**.Black with white paws, belly, chest and TailTip.

 **12**.Brown Tabby.

 **13**.Calico.

 **14**.Grey Tabby.

 **15**.Brown with dark brown splotches.

 **16**.Cream with a white belly and chest.

 **17**.Black with grey spots.

 **18**.Grey with black paws.

 **19**.Black Tabby.

 **20**.Golden.

 **21**.Ginger with a white face, belly, chest, paws and tail.

 **22**.Russian Blue with dark blue paws, TailTip and belly.

 **23**.Black with grey legs, tail and white ears.

 **24**.Cream with white paws, grey tail and black ears.

 **25**.Russian blue with white belly and chest.

 **26**.Grey.

 **27**.White Tabby.

 **28**.Golden Tabby.

 **29**.Russian Blue.

 **30**.Silver Tabby.

 **Eyes:**

Choose a number between **1** - **20**.

 **1**.Blue.

 **2**.Green.

 **3**.Dark Amber.

 **4**.Red.

 **5**.Dark Yellow.

 **6**.Dark Blue.

 **7**.Light Green.

 **8**.Light Amber.

 **9**.Snake Yellow.

 **10**.Blue and Green.

 **11**.Hazel.

 **12**.Black.

 **13**.Misty White.(Blind)

 **14**.None (Ripped Out/Born without)

 **15**.Chocolate.

 **16**.Red and Green.

 **17**.Grey.

 **18**.Dark Green.

 **19**.Icy Blue.

 **20**.Orange.

 **Review What You Got.**

 **I hate the word Generator**.


	6. Apprentices

This Chapters Theme Is:Apprentices

I noticed a lack of Apprentices in warrior stories when ever I read them so here is a chapter just for them.

 _ **( She-Cats)**_ _ **WillowPaw**_ :Calico She-Cat with bright green eyes.

 **Personality** :Soft-Spoken and Smart.

 _ **SpiderPaw**_ :Black She-Cat with grey paws, chest and belly with dark green eyes.

 **Personality** :Know-it-all and a Attention Seeker.

 _ **LizardPaw**_ :Brown She-Cat with a greenish tail and paws with hazel eyes.

 **Personality** :Shy and Quiet.

 _ **LionPaw**_ :Golden tabby She-Cat with golden eyes.

 **Personality** :Bossy and inconsiderate.

 _ **RosePaw**_ :White She-Cat with brown, ginger and grey spots with hazel eyes.

 **Personality** :Back Stabber and Clingy.

 _ **SparrowPaw**_ :Black She-Cat with a grey belly and chest with dark blue eyes.

 **Personality** :Over Protective and always Fuss over the littlest things.

 _ **CloudPaw**_ :White She-Cat with amber eyes.

 **Personality** :Kind and Sweet.

 _ **IcePaw**_ :White She-Cat with dark blue eyes.

 **Personality** :Arrogant and tries to hard to please everyone.

 _ **( Toms)**_

 _ **PalePaw**_ :Pale cream coloured Tom with white paws, chest and belly with golden eyes.

 **Personality** :Always excited and energetic.

 _ **FoxPaw**_ :Dark brown tom with black paws and dark hazel eyed.

 **Personality** :Smart and Helpful

 _ **GreyPaw**_ :Dark grey tom with black dots and amber eyes.

 **Personality** :Brave and a Trouble Maker.

 _ **SilverPaw**_ :Dark Silver Tom with dark hazel eyes.

 **Personality** :Snotty and Bossy

 _ **MistPaw**_ :Light Grey Tom with white paws and light hazel eyes.

 **Personality** :Cruel and Dishonest.

 _ **NightPaw**_ :Black Tom with white spots on her face and tail with yellow eyes.

 **Personality** :Understanding and Caring.

 _ **MudPaw**_ :Light brown tom with black spots on his face tail with Misty white eyes.

 **Personality** :Never pays attention and disobeys orders.

 **WavePaw** :Russian blue Tom with dark blue paws and tail with midnight blue eyes.

 **Personality** :Hard Working and a Smart A$$

(You never know what little kids read)

 _ **Story**_ :

WavePaw always was the clans favourite, He work the best he could and would always answer questions correctly but he didn't have any friends since all the Apprentices hate him because he would always show them up but his brother on the other paw was hated by the clan ,well not hated but more dislike, he would never pay attention and he would go on secret missions behind the leaders back and get in trouble a lot but he has many friends since he was the clan clown and would always make the other Apprentices laugh well most Apprentices at least.


	7. KittyPets

Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I had some personal business too attend too, anyways this Chapters Theme is:KittyPets!

 **She-Cats** :

 _ **Chloe**_ :Pale ginger striped tabby She-Cat with bright green eyes and a notched ear.

 **Personality** :Shy and a wimp.(Chickens out alot)

 _ **Cici**_ :Brown She-Cat with dark brown spots and a light born belly, chest, paws, inside of ears and back with dark amber eyes.

 **Personality** :Stubborn and hot-headed.

 _ **Zoey**_ :Little, Light grey She-Cat with white ears and big blue eyes.

 **Personality** :Self-centered and snotty.

 _ **Cleopatra**_ :Tall, golden She-Cat with chocolate brown spots, paws, ears and TailTip with deep hazel eyes and long silver whiskers.

 **Personality** :Generous and very friendly.

 **Toms** **:**

 _ **Thomas**_ :Tall and muscular black Tom with white paws, Ears and TailTip with blazing amber eyes.

 **Personality** :Overprotective and Quick too defend.

 _ **Harry**_ :Fluffy ginger Tom with big paws and dark ginger specks with full yellow eyes.

 **Personality** :Snappy and Rude. (Not in a evil way)

 _ **Tail**_ :Small Russian blue Tom with dainty paws and a short tail with bright blue eyes.

 **Personality** :Over-excited and Butts his nose in other cats businesses.

 _ **Sky**_ :Big fluffy white Tom with long legs and forest green eyes.

 **Personality** :Kind and shy around big groups.

 **Story** :

Sky was walking along minding his own business when he saw her, She was the new She-Cat on the street and she was gorgeous! Her golden fur mixed perfectly with her brown markings and her hazel eyes could melt any Tom that saw them oh and her whiskers! They were Pure silver and were long and silky and looked like the lake at night.


End file.
